A Butterfly and the Snow Princess
by MarsAndJupiterNOVEL
Summary: About two Young Ladies By The Names of Nova “Analise” Butterfly and Luna “Noelle” Galax. Who Fights Together Against A Girl Named Susie Shaku


_"Once Upon A Time, There was two Young Ladies By The Names of Nova "Analise" Butterfly and Luna "Noelle" Galax. Who Fights Together Against A Girl Named Susie Shaku, Universes Most Dangerous Little Girl. Here's how it all began."_

 _"In Universe 55, Susie in Her Black and Red Royal Dress, Red Hair Wrapped In A Bun as She was Planning to Destroy the Multiverse. Her Personal Guard Runs To The Room With Holographic Map"_

Susie's Guard: Your Majesty, We have a Problem! Two Universes Are Too Powerful To Destroy

Susie: *Turns to Her Guard* WHAT?! Who's Protecting Them?!

Susie's Guard: Ummm, Princess Nova Butterfly From Earth And Princess Luna Galax From Another Earth in Universe 5

Susie: UGGHH!!!! Find Them and Bring Them To Me!!!

Susie's Guard: Yes Ma'Am, ALL RIGHT YOU HEARD THE LADY, LETS MOVE!!!!

 _"Meanwhile In Echo Creek at The Diaz Household"_

Nova: Come On Four Eyes, Or Gonna Be Late Again!!

Connor: Coming Novy *Catches Up To His Best Friend* You Know, You Could've Asked Your Father For A Ride Right,

Nova: Nah, I've Been Loving to Walk, Since The Last Time

Connor: Are You Sure?

Nova: *Looks at Connor* What Do You Think Four Eyes?!

Connor: I'm Just Being Curious, Geez

 _*Portal Opens As They Walked*_

 _"Meanwhile in Monstrum City, In Monstrum Academy on the Last Day of School"_

Carrie: So Luna, What Are You Doing After School?

Luna: I'll Be Going Over To Grandma and Grandpas For 2 Weeks in the Snow Kingdom, What About You?

Carrie: I'll Be Going Camping On The Mountains With My Mom and Aunt.

 _"The Portal Opens, Susie's Guards Appears"_

Susie's Guard: Luna Galax, You're Coming With Me!!!

Luna: Carrie, You Should Get Home, I'll Take Care Of Them

Carrie: Right *Runs From School*

 _"Before She Could Do Anything, The Guard Knocks Her Out With Sleeping Power, and Takes her Into Portal as The Other Guards Captures Nova. The Guards Returned To Universe 55 With The Girls. 1 hour later, Luna and Nova Woke Up in the Dungeon"_

Luna: *Moans and Shakes her head then Turns her Head to a Girl she Knew*

Luna: Novy?

Nova: Luna! *Looks around* Where Are We?

Luna: I Don't Know

"Footsteps Approaching"

Nova: Someone Is Coming!

 _"A Young Woman Stops at Their Dungeon Cell"_

Susie: Ahh, Luna Galax and Nova Butterfly, You're Finally Awaken

Nova and Luna: Who Are You? And Why Are We Here?!

Susie: The Name Is Susie, I've Captured You Two So You Won't Get In My Way on Destroying the Multiverse!!!!

Nova and Luna: WHAT?!

Nova: Are You Insane?!

Susie: Apparently... Yes

Luna: You're Going To Kill All Lives!!!!

Nova: We Can't Let You Do This!!!!

Luna: Or Let You Get Away With It Either

Susie: *Laughs* I will love to see the both of you Try

Nova: WHY YOU!!! *Gets Shocked By Touching The Rail"

Luna: NOVA!

 _"Susie Laughs and Walks Back To The Front of The Ship"_

 _"Meanwhile, The Guards Is Now Preparing The Giant Blaster To Destroy Two Universes"_

Susie's Guard: Your Majesty, The Blaster Is Will Be Ready In 2 Hours

Susie: Good, I Want To See Every Being Die!!!

Susie's Guard: Yes Ma'Am, ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, 2Hours START IT UP!!!

Computer: Destruction Sequence in 2 hours

 _"Back in the Dungeon"_

Nova: We Can't Let Her Get Away With This, NEVER!!!

Luna: I Know, But There's Gotta Be A Way To Get Out Of Here

 _"The Girls Sits and Took 9 Seconds to Come Up With A Plan"_

Luna: I Got It, We Only Got 2 Hours To Shut Down The Blaster From Destroying Our Home Universes, and Take Down Susie and Her Men as Well

Nova: Which Is?

Luna: We Need Backups, We Need Somebody That Take All Guards Down In One, we need...

Luna and Nova: Everyone!!!!

 _"30 Minutes Later, The Girls Created A Plan to Escape while Their Parents Are on the Way, They Managed to Pretend they Killed Themselves"_

Susie's Guard: Hey Girls, Are You... *Looks in the Cell* Aw Crap, *opens cell*

 _"Luna Suddenly Froze Susie's Guard, as They Ran Out the Cell, As more Guards Coming. Nova Cast All Spells on the Guards With Her Wand while Luna Freezes The Others"_

Susie's Guard 2: Ma'Am, The Escaped!!!

Susie: What!!, Find Them And Destroy Them!!'

Luna: That's A Little Too Late To Say That!!

 _"The Girls Appears, but they were surrounded by More Guards, Until Their Parents, Hellboy, and Thor Arrived"_

Susie: *Shocked and Gasp* It's Them, The Legends, Queen Star and Juliet and King Marco and Mars, *Gasp* and They Brung, T-T-Thor and Anung Un Rama Also Known As... Hellboy

Hellboy (sarcasm): That's Right Young Lady, and We're Gonna Have Lots Fun By Taking You Down and Be Thrown In Multi-Prison After You Caused All Destructions In Each Universe

Susie: DON'T YOU DARE ASSAULT ME, GAURDS ATTACK!!!!

Hellboy: Let's Get This Party Started *Gun Clicks and started Shooting*

 _"The Parents, Thor And Hellboy So Far Defeated half of the Guards, as well as the girls"_

Mars: Girls, SHUT DOWN THE BLASTER, WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM!!!!

Luna: YES FATHER, Novy lets go!!

Nova: *Nods Her Head and Follows Luna*

Susie: WHAT THE... STOP THEM!!!!

Thor: I Don't Think So! *Electrocuted 5 guards who tried to stop The Girls* KEEP GOING!!

Susie: OH THAT DOES IT!!!! *Jumps in front of Nova and Luna that Made it to the blaster* HA!, It'll only take 3 Minutes when I Destroy the Both of You!

 _"Susie went Up Against the Girls. Luna Made her First move as she creates a Ice Fist and Threw a Few Punches but Kept missing and Got Hit In Chest and hits the ground. Nova Cast a "Hummingbird Strike" Spell but Susie Dodged it, Grabs nova by the leg and Slams her on the Machines and Throws her on top of Luna"_

Susie: HA! Face it, you two can't beat a type of girl like me *Pulls Sword Out* Say Your Goodbyes

Hellboy: Say Your Goodbyes to This *Shots susie in the leg*

Susie: OW!, *Feels Woozy and Yawns* What... Did You... do to me

Hellboy: It's A Sleeping Bullet, and You'll Be Out 3...2...1 *Sees Susie Falls Asleep*

Nova and Luna: *Gets Up*

Mars: Girls... The Blaster!!!

Luna and Nova: RIGHT!!! *Goes to the blaster, and Tries to Shut it Down*

Nova: Oh No, How Are Supposed to Shut It Down?! Theres No Wires, No Buttons, Nothing!!!!

Luna: That Only Choice We Have Is To Freeze it and Shatter it, cause my dad told me that these types are shatterable

 _"Luna Started Freezes the Blaster when it got 3 seconds, and Nova transformed her wand into a Sledgehammer and Destroyed the Blaster into Big Pieces, And They Both Let Out A Phew"_

Luna: It's Over, It's Finally Over Now

Nova: You Said It

Juliet: You've Done It Luna!

Star: Same For You Novy, You Two Made Us Soo Proud!!!!

 _"The Mothers hugged Their Daughters as The Girls Blushed. 5 Minutes later, the families, Hellboy and Thor went back to their home Universes and Sending Susie to the Multi-Prison"_

Nova: Sooo what you doing when you get home?

Luna: I'm Going to the Snow Kingdom to Spend Time With My Grandparents, You?

Nova: Hmmm, I'll Spend Alot Of Time With My Family and Maybe Bother Four Eyes

 _"The Girls Laughs until they stopped"_

Nova: Well... I Guess Its Goodbyes?

Luna: I Guess So... but hey, we can hang out again sometimes

Nova: Yeah We Can *Smiles*

Luna: Well, So Long

Nova: Bye *Waves*

 _"Before they both enter their portals, they suddenly hugged each other"_

Nova: I had a great Battle and Being Partners with you

Luna: Me Too Novy, Me Too

Mars and Marco: Girls Come On

Luna: Bye Novy! *Enters Portal*

Nova: Bye Luna Girl! *Enters Portal*

 _"And So, The Girls Have Saved All Lives From The Destructions of the Multiverse, Susie is now behind bars, Nova Was Having A Beach Day with Her Family, and Luna is Having a Great time with her grandparents in the Snow Kingdom. The Girls Came Up With A Team Name When They Hang Out Once Again, They Called Themselves A Butterfly and the Snow Princess"_

 _"The End"_


End file.
